Mors Certa, Vita Incerta
by Turtle-Wax-On
Summary: Kikyo's death becomes Inuyasha's quest for vengence and discovery of the reality of life and death


Author's notes

So this is my first Inuyasha fix. I hope it will entertain you all. The title, if any one of you have read _Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep, _is taken from a novel. Well i'll let the plot explain itself.

.

.

:---:

.

.

Chapter I, The Call  
  
The thunder roared. A flash of light filled the unending ceiling above. The heavens let fall its tears. She was dead. The blood drained into his hands, as water mixed with her blood. Three creatures fled the scene frantically, trying to escape what they couldn't. He gripped her cold body tightly and laid his head on hers with eyes shut. One last breathe, one last smell, one last kiss, he gave her. He picked her body up and relieved it to those who could do nothing but watch as the event unfolded. His eyes narrowed with the intent to kill.  
  
Slipping and falling, the three ran into the night. The rain poured harder. One fell, the other two left him behind; they ran for their lives. Their first mistake was attacking; their second was killing the wrong target.  
  
He chased the three with great speed, a speed that no human could boast. It was almost as if he flew across the houses. He finally found one of his preys. The prey struggled to gain a hold on the slippery ground, but failed and crashed into one of the puddles around him. The prey turned about. His eyes widened in terror as what stood before him was Death, clad in red with strong white hair soaked generously with rain. His scythes were claws so sharp they can slice a man like a hot knife through butter. The prey was scurrying back, and hastily drew his short sword, but to no avail. The sword was slashed in two by the hunter's claws, taking with it chunks of flesh belonging to the prey. An outburst of agony followed. The hunter kicked his prey with a force that blew it a good twenty feet. The prey twitched and scrambled about the ground. The hunter stood, looking down and in a blind rage ended whatever life still existed.  
  
The blood of his beloved had been long washed off, only that of his deceased prey remained on his hands, and his razor claws. His sharpened vision caught the sight of two pairs of fresh footprints. He followed them. They led out of the village and into the woods. He smiled. There was no way they could hide. He knew those woods like he knew they would die. It took only moments for him to catch their scent and be on them.  
  
Lightning flashed, and blood was drawn yet again. There was only one left. He cowered behind trees and bushes, but to no avail. Inuyasha was everywhere. He could only run for hiding could never be an option. He pushed aside the twigs and branches of the low growing shrubbery as he ran with no preset destination. Darkness encompassed him. He was frantic, and finally, his legs gave to the fatigue that built up. He collapsed onto Inuyasha's feet.  
  
"Please don't kill me." He begged. "It was a mistake, she wasn't supposed to be stabbed! It was only to be a distraction... we were only going to threaten with her! Please, please!"  
  
"Your pleas fall on deaf ears. Your death is certain, but the pain you'll suffer is in your hands. Tell me who sent you and why, and you will have a clean death, much more than you and the filth with you deserve." Inuyasha stated coldly.  
  
"No, I couldn't, if I do, no pain you can inflict upon me will match that of his." The man was frantic and ghostly; he turned paled almost at the thought of the one that had sent him. He seemed to be contemplating to suffer Inuyasha's treatment rather than his master's. The man's face dropped with fear and tears began to shed. He tried to escape – his choice made.  
  
"So be it." Inuyasha ended. The sound of bones breaking, flesh ripping, and the screams of a man dying a slow painful death echoed through the night.  
.

:::::---:::::

.   
"Lord Sesshomaru, pardon my intrusion, but your brother has arrived." The servant announced.  
  
A creature of long white hair, beautifully clad in a white robe with unique designs of red, turned away from his guest and contemplated the news. He excused himself from the elaborately large marble room and headed towards the large double door where the servant awaited.  
  
As both Lord and servant walked out the doors and through the halls to the entrance of the ancient castle, the servant updated the Lord with the events that had elapsed. "Inuyasha and Kikyo were attacked. From what I can gather, the attack was meant for Inuyasha, however, Kikyo was caught between the scuffle and was killed. Inuyasha demands for your counsel and perhaps information on who had sent the men."  
  
"Very well, now be gone." Lord Sesshomaru ordered as he continued down the hall and met the young half demon waiting with eyes low in deep thought.  
  
It was twilight. The sun still had moments before it greeted the land. The heavenly rain weakened, reduced to a light trickle, as the tears of one would after a long mourn. Inuyasha stood inside the castle by the front gates, drenched with water and the blood of revenge. He too shared his brother's trait of long, strong white hair. His eyes were narrowed with determination. He meant business, and nothing more.  
  
"Have you even buried her yet?" Lord Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to pour himself a cup of sake. "Sake?"  
  
"I have not come to ask for your assistance, nor least of which come to you for socializing. I know I am not liked by the other demon lords, and most of all by you, however, I demand to know who sent the humans that attack me, and --," His voice was breaking, and then he broke off. "Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered as the amber of his eyes watered and glistened in the firelight.  
  
"Bury her first, you weak emotional fool."  
  
"Shut up, what do you know!? She was just human to you." Inuyasha's words meant nothing to Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. "What do I know? More than you... And what makes you think they were attacking you, and not her? You are half-demon, which is also reason why I have kept you alive. Why would someone send three worthless humans to go against a half-demon? Unless of course, they predicted that something like this -- "  
  
Inuyasha moved with such speed towards his brother that his brother was almost thrown off. Almost. Sesshomaru only had to move aside and extend his hand, sending Inuyasha across the hall.  
  
"Those men that attacked you must have been weak," Sessshomaru noted nonchalantly, "because you attack like a little pup." A small, mirthless chuckle escaped his lips.  
  
Inuyasha regained balance, landing with both hands and feet on the ground as he slid back a scant distance. He was preparing to attack again, his anger beginning to peak, triggering his transformation. Sesshomaru smirked. As Inuyasha advanced towards him, Sesshomaru again began a dialogue. "So you come to fight," The Lord locked hands with his brother and then threw him to the ground, "me is that it? Well, you've come ill prepared. Why don't you just go and come back when you are ready." All throughout, Sesshomaru was able to keep his composure, and never moving more than a few steps. Inuyasha, however, was panting, and in awe at the strength of his brother. The first counter attack from his brother left Inuyasha weaker. The thrust to his side probably bruised the flesh over his ribs.  
  
"Disappointed are we, brother? I thought you were looking for a pretext to end me." Inuyasha shouted. It seemed liked shouting was the only thing he could do while he tried to recover from his fall. And even then, it made his body shake.  
  
A scoff came from Sesshomaru as he relaxed his body. "Under any other circumstances I would kill you. However, like I said before, there is much I know, and much I need to tell you. You being half-demon, as sick as it is to me, is needed now. Come and follow me. We first need to get you out of that filth." Lord Sesshomaru walked up the crystal stairways and into a hallway, still keeping his composure and his fluffy pelt around his shoulders. Inuyasha huffed. He was a bit confused, and very suspicious of his brother, and not to mention, his pride was damaged in the little scuffle with his brother. However, he sensed an anomaly in his brothers eyes when he mentioned the importance of being half-demon, and the massive restrain his brother had when he threw him to the ground. At any other time, Inuyasha would have been knocked unconscious. Cautiously, Inuyasha followed Lord Sesshomaru.  
  
"I do advice you to bury her first. Get that done, the journey you have is quite endless." Sesshomaru said as he walked down the hall. He didn't bother to look back, knowing full well that Inuyasha was following him.  
  
Inuyasha pondered for a while. "I will. I owe her as much."  
  
"Mmm. Well, come. Tell me about these humans, what exactly happened?"  
  
Inuyasha's ear twisted up a bit. Was that a sincere question? He must know something that has shocked him this much. "I was helping a few peasants move their cart and the supplies to a near by storage house before the rain."  
  
Selflessness – another human trait, how disgusting. Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"Kikyo had been by my side. I did sense someone watching us, but I probably got distracted..."  
  
"Because of the wench." Sesshomaru added. What a vile human trait, letting his guard down because of the feelings he had for a wench, he thought.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru, only catching his back. "Yes. The rains had just started as I got everything inside the peasant's hut. I took Kikyo by my side and headed for shelter when the three attack. They had showered a dozen or more shurikens. I took Kikyo under my arm and avoided them. I had then countered. The three came on me all at once. I was ready, however, Kikyo probably thought otherwise and had taken the knife meant for me. Why! I would have been able to dodge it. The villagers all heard the commotion and came out bearing arms. The three..."  
  
Sesshomaru interrupted, "Those details are irrelevant. Did you see any markings on these men? On their clothing?"  
  
Inuyasha thought hard, and then he realized. "The last one I killed – he had the mark of a spider on his back."  
  
Sesshomaru stopped in his gait and turned around smiling. "There is your demon. The spider mark is of Naraku, as I have expected."  
  
"Naraku... Where am I too find his wretched demon?!?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Like a wild dog, you want to rush into battle. Fool! Do you even know Naraku?" Sesshomaru responded.  
  
Inuyasha stared at his brother. Naraku? Could there be more to this demon? Does this demon rival Sesshomaru? Maybe there might be something more to it? He thought. Lord Sesshomaru is most revered and feared among demons, only the strongest demons would rival him, and I could barely make him move!  
  
Sesshomaru continued, "Anyway, all will be explained, come, we must prepare you."  
  
"Prepare? Why not just tell me what's going on, brother? Instead of all this stalling, I could already be out there hunting down this damned demon!" Inuyasha stated.  
  
Sesshomaru answered, "Mors certa, vita incerta." Silence pervaded the air. Inuyasha pondered hard at his brother's statement. What could he mean? Ending the silence Sesshomaru commanded, "Come with me to the forge."

.

.

:----:

.

.

**T.W.O.** : Well hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was short. I believe all my chapters will be short. My fear of writing a long story might make this plot boring. Well please review, i'll need all the help i can get. Stay tuned.


End file.
